Glitter in the Air
by Kendal-Rose
Summary: A one parter. Lyrics are from "Glitter in the Air" by Pink. Replies appreciated :) xx
1. Chapter 1

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands? Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted? Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air? Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care?"_

He slipped his hands around her waist as she stood in front of his large bay window. She leaned back against him silently, squeezing his fingers as he slipped them firmly between hers.

"Tough day hey," he spoke into her hair, his deep voice making her shiver, his firm hold on her making her want more for the two of them than she'd ever considered.

She nodded turning and resting her head in between his neck and shoulder. He tightened his grip on her, his strong arms around her shoulders and the small of her back.

"I was so worried about you," he admitted quietly, pressing his lips against her temple, "I don't think I've ever felt that scared about losing someone before."

_It's only half past, the point of no return. The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn. The thunder before the lightning, the breath before the phrase. Have you ever felt this way?_

She exhaled strongly, her breath warming his neck, "All I could think was I was in such a rush this morning, I didn't get chance to kiss you goodbye. And then I found myself wondering what if I never got to kiss you again. What if I didn't get the chance to feel your lips against mine? I won't ever go to work without saying goodbye,"

He tucked her hair behind her ears, his mouth finding hers as he lifted her into his arms,

"Take me to bed Sam," she whispered, in-between his kisses,

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone? Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone. Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry? Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?_

Their love making was different that it had been before. His touch was gentler than ever, his mouth hardly leaving hers. She was transfixed by him; by the way he moved above her, the sheet over his hips as the moonlight surrounded his almost perfect form. She woke alone the following morning, wondering if he'd finally decided that she wasn't want he wanted after all.

As she picked up her phone she smiled, "I got called into work, although I'd much rather be lying with you wrapped around me wearing nothing," She laughed lightly, "My bed is cold without you in it," He smiled fondly, "Get some rest, I just rang to let you know I can't stop thinking about you."

_It's only half past, the point of oblivion. The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run. The breath before the kiss, and the fear before the flames. Have you ever felt this way_?

"Connie," he shouted as loudly as was considered professional,

She spun around in the corridor, "I'm late for a meeting," she replied apologetically, turning and jogging over to him regardless. He smiled, pulling her into his arms as she laughed against his chest,

She kissed him deeply, "I miss you, I can't remember the last time we spent a night together,"

He kissed her mouth strongly, "Don't find someone else will you?"

She laughed and shook her head, "No,"

_There you are, sitting in the garden, clutching my coffee, calling me sugar. You called me sugar._

She came home from a long shift, stripping her suit from her body and walking out into the sunshine, closing her eyes and standing still in the fresh air.

"You know, I don't think you should ever wear clothes again," a familiar voice smiled.

She laughed and opened her eyes to see him sat on her garden table, his hands around a cup of hot coffee. She sat gently on his lap, taking the coffee from him and sipping it gratefully before pressing her lips against his, "Sometimes I wonder why I became a doctor. It's still the worse feeling in the world to lose a patient on my table," she sighed,

He nodded, wrapping a loose strand of her curly, clipped up hair around his finger, "Do you know the best feeling in the world?" She smiled, kissing him softly, "Enlighten me,"

He smiled, "Sitting here like this… with you,"

_Have you ever wished for an endless night lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight? Have you ever, held your breath, and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight? Tonight._

"What's troubling you?" She asked him as they lay naked outside on her decking, the sun tanning their already golden skin.

"You," he smiled, rolling onto his right side, propping himself up with his elbow. He ran his fingertips across her bare chest and kissed her neck gently,

"The sounds you make as I kiss your neck, the way you curl yourself around me after we've had a hard day, our banter in theatre, your smile… your curly hair falling down from your clip, the way you kiss me so softly before you leave for work, Jesus woman, I can't get you out of my mind,"

She inhaled and ran her fingers through his dark hair,

"I love you Connie, and that scares me,"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his, "Then we can be scared together, because I love you too."


	2. Just Give me a Reason

_Right from the start, you were a thief, you stole my heart. And I your willing victim. I let you see the parts of me, that weren't all that pretty, and with every touch you fixed them._

"Why do you love me?" she asked him as she curled up into his chest, his arms wrapping around her tightly as he rested his head on hers,

"Because I think you're beautiful," he smiled, kissing her temple gently, "I love watching you work, you are the best surgeon I've ever known, I love waking up next to you, I love the feel of your skin against mine," he tightened his hold on her, "I could go on forever,"

"It's not right," she uttered, burying her head into his chest,

"No," he agreed, "It's not,"

"How I ever thought you cold is beyond me," he whispered into her ear as she closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest,

"I can see how you thought that," she smiled, allowing him to kiss her gently, "It's what I like people to think,"

_Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh, Things you never say to me oh oh, Tell me that you've had enough, Of our love, our love._

She'd grown distant recently and he wasn't really sure why. He couldn't put his finger on it, and he bet if he'd asked her she wouldn't know herself. They were on opposite shift patterns at work, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd had a proper conversation with her. He loved her, her knew that much. He loved her more than he'd ever loved any woman in this life.

_Just give me a reason, Just a little bit's enough, Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again. It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts. We're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again._

She didn't think she'd ever felt so tired. She let herself into his flat and crawled into his bed beside him. "Hi sweetheart," he whispered his voice deep as he cuddled her gently, "I hate that you've just got in and I have to leave." She nodded, "Me too Sam,"

She was almost asleep when he jogged back up the stairs and sat on the bed quietly, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him softly, "I do love you, you know," she told him softly. He kissed her again, "I love you."

_I'm sorry I don't understand, Where all of this is coming from, I thought that we were fine, Your head is running wild again, My dear we still have everything, and it's all in your mind. You've been havin' real bad dreams, you used to lie so close to me, there's nothing more than empty sheets, between our love, our love.___

She opened the staffroom door, closing it quickly as she saw Chrissie move closer to Sam, her lips dangerously close to his. She couldn't stop the tears that coursed down her face, her chest tight like she couldn't breathe. As soon as she got outside, she promptly threw up into a bush, her chest heaving with the effort.

"Get away from me," she screamed, running from him at an impressive speed, "I god damn let myself fall in love with you,"

"I didn't kiss her Connie, how was I supposed to know she was going to do that?" he uttered, his voice loud, trying desperately to make her believe him.

"You told me you wouldn't hurt me," she sobbed, getting into her car and speeding out of the hospital.

_Oh tear ducts and rust__  
__I'll fix it for us__  
__We're collecting dust__  
__But our love's enough__  
__You're holding it in__  
__You're pouring a drink__  
__No nothing is as bad as it seems__  
__We'll come clean__  
_

When he got the phone call that she'd been taken to the police station for dangerous driving, he couldn't help but feel relieved. She'd have to listen to him there. He briefly informed the police officer and nodded with thanks as he let him into where she sat.

"I don't want to talk to you," she told him quietly, the pain evident in her voice,

"I didn't kiss her Connie, I wouldn't," he told her honestly, "All of a sudden she leaned into me, it took me a few seconds to react, but I didn't kiss her." She looked up at him, "I'm not Michael," he told her firmly, "I love you far too much to even consider kissing someone else."

"I'm in a police cell," she half laughed, "I'm so tired and I…" She shrugged, "I miss you, I never missed Michael… we practically live together Sam, but I hardly get to speak to you at the moment,"

"Will you let me take you home?" he asked her, "We can get a takeaway and some wine, and curl up in front of the tv and not move all night,"

"You have work," she told him,

"You're more important," he told her, taking her hands and squeezing them gently. She stood up and sighed, "I best pay my speeding fine," she half laughed against his chest.

She lay in his arms, the only item between them a thin blanket. She turned to face him, his hands slipping either side of her face as he kissed her lips firmly. "You are the most amazing woman I've ever met," he told her honestly, "You will always be the most amazing woman I've ever met."

"Go to sleep," she smiled, wrapping her legs around his and burying her head into his chest,

"Please don't ever run," he asked her quietly, "I hate the thought of you running from me,"

She shook her head, "I promise."

___Just give me a reason, Just a little bit's enough, Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again. It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts, that we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again.___


End file.
